


Sweet Bunny

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Samuel Seabury, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, don't look at me, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The trio has had a stressful past few weeks, Samuel decides to surprise his boyfriends with a little gift.





	Sweet Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry oh my god forgive me father for i have sinned im sorry mom please dont read this its the night before finals i wrote this in 2 hours

It was approximately six in the evening, the sky was already dark and the air was chilly. Charles shuffled through the doors of his home, thankful for the heat, Samuel's sermons ended a while ago and he was home by four in the afternoon, Aaron would be home shortly after and he was hoping for a long, comfortable night of cuddling. He shucked off his coat began making his way towards the room. "Samuel, kitten?" He called out, and upon not hearing a response, his curiosity heightened. "Bun-bun?" He called out once more, undoing his scarf and walking up to their bedroom door. There was no sound, and as Charles began to worry, he wiggled the doorknob to find that it was unlocked, thankfully. Upon opening it, the sight he saw made him nearly drool. 

His boyfriend sat back on his heels on the bed, naked of all clothing, bunny ears nestled on his head and a poofy bunny tail, which was without a doubt a plug, peeking out of his hole. His wrists were bound by black, padded cuffs, and he had a ball gag nestled in his mouth. And upon further inspection, nestled between his soft thighs was a bright pink dildo, buried deep inside his slick hole. "My, my, what have we here? You did all this for us, little kitten?" Charles asked, walking forward and kissing Samuel's forehead. "Or, I guess you're my little bunny tonight, yeah?" He corrected, reaching to cup one of Samuel's soft breasts in his hand, causing the smaller man to squeak with surprise. He couldn't speak, thanks to the gag, but he could beg with his eyes, wide and wet. "You did this all yourself?" He continued to interrogate, loving how Samuel couldn't verbally respond.

He rubbed his thumb over a dusty pink nipple, snickering at how Samuel jolted and squeaked once more. "Ah, that's my little bunny, now, lets get a picture of you sent to Ari, yeah?" He suggested, digging his phone out of his pocket and snapping a picture of his debauched boyfriend, sending it to Aaron, grinning with glee as he awaited his response. "I'll have to just keep patient, I know he wouldn't want me starting without him," he muttered, sucking softly on Samuel's neck while kissing it once or twice to hear him sigh through the gag.

Now, Aaron wasn't one to be very distracted at work, but if he got a text from one of his boyfriends, the least he could do was check it. He looked at it, blinked, wondered if what he was seeing was real, then felt his abdomen swirl with want as he saw his youngest boyfriend on the bed, bound and gagged. He began packing up immediately, knowing he had to get home as fast as possible and he was going to clock out in an hour anyway. He stormed out of his office, briefcase in hand, long waistcoat hugged close to his body. He passed by the other offices, hearing soft moans coming from Alexander's and rolling his eyes with how obvious they were, and how John could never keep quiet.

He unlocked his phone and called Charles, as he answered, Aaron began to talk frantically. "I'm on my way, I swear to god, Charles, I'm going to crash the damn car, I need you to follow my exact instructions then when I get home you can wreck him however you want." He made sure he was out of earshot before continuing, and then got in his car for safety. 

"Damn, Ari, okay then, tell me what do to, because he looks too damn delicious on this bed, he's so wet, fuck." Charles gasped, pressing two fingers to Samuel's filled cunt to feel him shake.

"Okay, now, I want you to get the clamps and the clit vibe, you got that?" He asked, Charles retrieved the items and Samuel's eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head from side to side as he saw them.

"Want me to put them on him?" Charles asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Yes, but don't let him come, edge him for me, will you? You know how I like him," he growled, hanging up the phone and starting his car. Samuel heard faintly what was being said, shuddering at Aaron's low tone.

Charles smirked, "Now, I might be bending the rules a bit, but last time I checked, little presents don't need to see," he stated, placing the toys next to Samuel on the bed and grabbing a blindfold. Tying it around his boyfriend's dewy eyes, he kissed his cheek softly, licking the skin. "Alright, now, we gotta listen to Ari, yeah? So be a good boy and stay still." He commanded, forcing Samuel's legs apart, causing the ginger to gasp and tremble. He took the clit vibe, reaching between Samuel's drenched thighs and clipping his clitoris between the two prongs of the vibrator, snickering when he felt Samuel shake and moan. 

"I'm not done with you yet, sweet boy," he growled, low in his throat, and took the two clamps and attatched one to each nipple, grinning in perverted glee as Samuel squealed and looked at his face to see saliva dripping from the sides of the gag. "There we go, that's a good boy, now, lets see what happens when I do...this?" He stated as more of a question, grabbing the remote to the vibrator and turning it on the lowest setting. Samuel let out a muffled scream behind the gag, everything was too much, and he felt tears soak through the blindfold of deep blue silk. He fought to close his legs but found it useless when Charles grabbed a spreader bar and cuffed his ankles to it. "My little bunny, I cannot let you come, under certain orders, so I'll let you go for now," he hummed, turning off the vibrations. Samuel's shoulders relaxed in relief and he took a deep breath.

Time passed with Charles turning the vibrator on Samuel's clit on and off, and dirty talking him to no end. Aaron came in finally, tearing his suit off and marching to the room. He took one look at Samuel, and then turned to Charles who was toying with the remote with an evil grin. He eyed the blindfold, then the spreader bar. "Nice touch, but I didn't instruct you to do that," he demeaned, voice cold.

Charles paled, but smiled, he knew where this was going and he didn't regret a single thing, "I- I didn't let him come," he assured, voice wavering.

Aaron hummed, "On your stomach, pet, get your pretty ass in the air, let me show you your place before we get to play with our toy." He commanded, and Charles hated taking orders from anyone, but he knew better than to disobey Aaron when he had plans. He laid stomach down on the bed, pushing his ass out by bringing his knees up, face pushing into the pillow. Samuel continued to wait, not knowing much of what was happening, but his eyes widened behind the blindfold when he heard Charles' wanton moans and gasps.

Aaron had gotten right behind him on the bed, keeping a good few inches from Samuel and tugged Charles' boxers down, grabbing his thick ass in his hands and began tonguing at his hole, licking at the rim until it was swollen and sensitive. "Mmh, fuck, Ari," he moaned, groaning low in his throat and pushing back against Aaron's face. Aaron smirked against his hole, delving his tongue into it, feeling his own cock twitch at hearing Charles squeal before composing himself slightly and groaning once more, deep and gravely. Samuel twitched and wiggled on the bed, Charles' grunts and moans making him even wetter than before.

Aaron plunged one finger into Charles' tight hole and the man hissed at the sudden stretch, "Ah! Ah, Ari, okay, you- you made your point, I shouldn't've added onto your plans-" he was cut off when Aaron added a second finger, stretching and licking him open, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He yelped, then Aaron was pressing his fingers deep, rubbing harshly against his prostate, continuing to eat him out, and Charles let out another wanton moan, louder this time and Samuel felt himself shake and tremble with anticipation, beyond soaked. "Fuck, Ari, don't stop, mmh," he groaned, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. And just then, Aaron pulled away, leaving Charles' cock hard and dripping, and tingles shooting through his body. He waited for a few seconds to catch his breath, then was able to calm the shocks in his abdomen. "C-can I get up? Wanna unwrap our gift now, wanna play with the toy," he pleaded, voice deep and gruff. 

"Yes, of course, I think you learned your lesson, my pet," Aaron agreed, letting Charles get up and sit, his rim still slightly sensitive. Samuel waited, patient, good, then suddenly Aaron was turning the vibrations back up and he was screaming from behind the gag, unable to snap his legs shut he nearly fell back at the onslaught of vibrations on his sensitive bundle of nerves. He writhed and moaned, squealing and jerking his hips. Aaron snickered, cruel, "We're going to have so much fun with you, little doll," he growled, laying Samuel on his back and moving his arms above his head. He grabbed ahold of the dildo, and slowly began pumping it in and out of Samuel's soaked cunt, groaning softly at Samuel's soft moans of pleasure paired with the sight of the toy going in and out of his hole. He pulled the toy out with a small squelch, eyes marvelling at Samuel's open hole, twitching around the empty air. Charles licked his lips and went down, head near his slick cunt, and began to lick over the folds of his v, groaning at the taste and smirking at Samuel's breathy whimpers. He sped up suddenly, licking deep into his hole and wriggling his tongue as far as it could go, this paired with the vibrations, had Samuel coming faster than ever, splattering the liquid all over Charles' face, loud moans coming from his throat.

"Oh, little boy, you've come this fast? We've hardly even started," Aaron cooed, more condescending than comforting, and Samuel writhed from the overstimulation on his clit. Aaron gave the remote another click and the vibrations increased, Samuel screamed and shook, his thighs twitching as Charles licked over his v in broad strokes of his tongue. The blindfold was soaked in tears of pleasure, and he felt as if he would burst at any second.

"You want my cock here, little bunny? You want Ari's big dick in your tight little ass? Then want us to switch? Filling you with our come? Want that, little bunny?" He growled, pushing two thick fingers into his wet hole, biting his lip as Samuel moaned wantonly, high in his throat, both at the words and Charles' fingers deep inside him. Aaron decided to take the gag off, and the second he did Samuel was screaming like his life depended on it.

"Daddy, Daddy, please! Please, please, please, Daddy," he moaned, words stuck on loop. Charles smirked, looking to Aaron for permission, and when he nodded, Charles took the vibe off of Samuel's clit and could practically feel his thanks in his aura. He pushed the head of his cock in, capturing Samuel's lips in a kiss, slowly pushing in the rest of the way, not wanting to hurt him, he groaned when he was fully in, feeling Samuel's tight, wet heat respond beautifully around his cock.

"Alright, baby doll, sit up in Daddy's lap, okay? I'll open you up a little bit back here, so I can get in," he mumbled into his ear, Samuel nodded, and with the help of Charles, was able to move to where he was straddling him, sitting in his lap as Charles laid on his back, and gasped a bit, moaning softly as Aaron slowly worked the plug out of him.

"There goes your tail, little bunny, good thing your Master has a big enough cock to suffice for it," Charles grunted, thrusting up a bit just to hear Samuel squeak. Aaron snickered and pressed a finger to his puckered hole, circling the rim and grabbing lube from the bedside table. He got down on his elbows and lightly tongued at his hole, doing the same as he did with Charles earlier. He licked and licked, feeling Samuel shake on top of Charles and hearing his lovely strings of moans.

"M-Master, oh, Master, please," he begged, the only things remaining on him being his bunny ears, the blindfold, the clamps on his nipples, and the cuffs, Aaron having removed the spreader bar for Samuel's safety and comfort when he got behind him. Aaron circled his swollen hole with a lubed finger, prodding it inside slowly, pumping it in and out. It wasn't the same as with Charles, as Samuel didn't have a prostate like the two of them did. But it was still necessary to stretch him, all the same. Charles reached up and cupped Samuel's soft, small breast in his hand, squeezing it and thumbing over his nipple, smirking with hungry eyes as Samuel gasped and writhed, seeming to get even wetter around Charles. He didn't even notice when Aaron added a second finger, already having been a bit open from the plug, whimpeing when he scissored his fingers, coming again with a soft moan, tightening around Charles who bucked up involuntarily.

"Ah, good boy, good," Aaron praised, slipping the head of his cock into Samuel's hole, nipping at his earlobe as the ginger shuddered and arched his back. They started up a rhythm, Charles thrusting up while Aaron pulled out, Aaron thrusting in while Charles pulled out, Samuel was moaning and whining, shaking as he came again, and they decided to switch. The second round wasn't as sweet and slow as the first one was, Charles rammed into his hole at a bruising pace and Aaron thrusted up into him so hard Samuel felt himself bouncing, and started wailing when Aaron reached down with one hand and furiously rubbed at his clit. 

"Master, Master, please! Too much, too- ah! Daddy, Daddyyyy!" He cried, tears leaking through the blindfold. Aaron only rubbed harder, putting lots of pressure and moved his fingers quickly, Charles reached with one hand and pulled at one of the clamps, tugging harshly as Samuel wailed, bouncing up and down on his own accord and with how hard they were fucking him. He brought his other hand down to Samuel's soaking cunt and pressed two fingers in alongside Aaron's cock, thrusting in and out in turn with Aaron. Aaron then brought up his free hand and tugged at the other clamp, Samuel's nipples beyond sensitive at this point and it wasn't long until he came for the fourth time, clenching around both of them, bringing them to their releases as well. Charles came second after Samuel, throwing his head back with a throaty moan as he filled his puckered, swollen hole with come. Aaron came last inside of him, adding to the mess inside his slick cunt. They stopped, waited to catch their breath.

"Oh, little bunny, you did so well, so beautiful," Charles immediately said in a soft voice, gentle, strong hands lifting the young man off of their cocks and onto the bed. Samuel panted, come leaking out of both holes, he was a sight for sore eyes and Aaron couldn't help but grab his phone with shaky hands and snap a photo of the beauty laying on his back. He took the cuffs off Samuel as Charles handled taking off the clamps and blindfold, taking the bunny ears off and stroking lightly though his ginger hair.

"Yes, he's right, doll, you did so wonderfully, let's get you a bath, yes?" He asked, letting Charles lift Samuel up in his strong arms and carry him, following Aaron to the bathroom.

"Even though 'm a bunny, 'm still your kitten, yeah?" Samuel asked, voice tired and hoarse.

Charles nodded, "Of course, you'll always be Daddy's little kitten, alright?" He assured, kissing Samuel on the nose. Samuel gave a tiny smile and seemed satisfied with that. Aaron ran the bath water, a comforting, warm temperature that would set Samuel right at ease. Charles slowly placed him in the tub as Aaron plugged the drain, and they washed him together, soft and slow, eyes full of love. They shared a few kisses with each other, Charles and Aaron kissing slow and deep, just love, then in turn, giving Samuel sweet, loving kisses all the same. At one point, Samuel grew slightly fussy, and Charles offered his fingers to the ginger, which he greatly appreciated, suckling lightly. By the time the water began to chill, they took Samuel out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy white towel around him, careful to avoid any touches to his breasts. Aaron walked back to the room, picked out some sleeping clothes for the three of them and awaited his boyfriends to follow.

"I hope these are okay, they're comfy enough," he added, Charles nodded with a smile, getting dressed and helping Samuel into his clothes, as the younger man was still a bit wobbly on his feet. Aaron joined them, and welcomed them under their warm covers, all toys strewn aside. They let Samuel be in the middle, kissing his cheeks until he was fast asleep. Aaron went next, head pillowed on Samuel's soft chest, arms wrapped around his middle. Charles was the last to fall asleep, he turned the lamp out and snuggled up on Samuel's other side, chin atop his head, arms snug around his middle as well, fingers resting on Aaron's bicep, content and thankful that he had the most wonderful men in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> bls comment i need to know what you think of this trash 
> 
> and i never reread for my own enjoyment i do it to catch typos which i am currently doing and ew im cringing at how filthy this is


End file.
